Violet Bell
Violet Bell was the main character of the "Bitlife Controls My Sims" series. Her parents are Audrey and Rory Bell. When she was born her father was only 19 and her mother was 20. She was born on the 16th of October (on BitLife) and is a Libra. She has 1 younger brother, Ellis Bell, who is divorced with two daughters named Chloe and Lottie. She also has 2 younger sisters. Margaret (nicknamed Maggie) is one of the sisters, who is currently divorced with three children named Violet, Ella, and Clarence. The youngest sister is Joan who recently came out as a lesbian, and is married to Fanny, who Clare calls Fran. Her husband is Spencer White, with whom she has an adopted son named Pepe and a biological son named Leo. Violet died at the age of 94 from old age. Toddlerhood When Violet was only two years old, her parents gave birth to Ellis Bell, her only brother. One year later Margret Bell was born, followed by Joan Bell when Violet was five. Violet was aged to a toddler when she turned five (according to BitLife) despite Clare intending to age her up when she was three. Therefore, she was aged up at the same time as her brother Ellis (who was three at the time). She was given the charmer trait. As a toddler she had a good relationship with everyone apart from Ellis. Ellis was a petulant child, causing lots of arguments between him and his older sister. Childhood Fun Violet aged up with the social butterfly aspiration and the giggle mister trait. During her childhood she went rollerblading with her mother. She also went to the park with Ellis and went to the library with her mother. Teen days As a teen, Violet aged up with the soulmate aspiration and the good and clumsy traits. She had her first boyfriend, Brynn James, at fifteen years old. Brynn was two years younger than her at thirteen years old. One time they were out on a date when they had a argument about if dogs should be allowed in restaurants. This resulted in Brynn attacking Violet and biting her eyelid. Violet ended her relationship with Brynn shortly after. She then waited a while before finding her next boyfriend. In BitLife, Violet went to university where she studied art but in Sims she was kept a teen so that she could go to high school (accounted for her going to university). Adulthood In the same year, Ellis moved out and her sister Maggie married a man called Owen. Violet soon got together with Spencer White. Her brother also married Imogen, someone who worked in the army. Her sister Maggie had a baby girl with Owen, who she named after her sister, Violet. Spencer finally proposed after five years together. After all of Violet's siblings moved out, Violet was feeling left out. Violet and Spencer emigrated to Guadalajara, Mexico where they initially lived in a tiny house due to financial difficulties. Violet married her boyfriend Spencer in a Mexican wedding, inviting her family over from London. After marriage, the couple tried for a baby multiple times, but were unsuccessful. Violet showed interest in opting for IVF after suspecting fertility issues however, Spencer refused. They agreed the next best option would be to adopt, adopting a seven year old boy named Pepe. Soon, the excited couple found out they were expecting a child naturally and had a son called Leo White. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Violet aged up with her husband Spencer and let her hair go grey. She soon found out that her mother Audrey Bell had died, leaving her father Rory Bell as a widower. Violet and Spencer decided to move back to the UK to help Rory cope with the passing of his wife, and to look after him in his later years. Unfortunately, this meant leaving both Pepe and Leo in Mexico. Coming back to London gave Violet the opportunity to amend her relationship with Ellis, after the significant deterioration that had occurred in their relationship with her moving to Mexico. Even after her father's passing, Violet and Spencer remained in London, allowing Violet to improve her relationships with her family members. Spending time away from her sons in Mexico caused her relationship with them both to deteriorate slightly, as she was unable to spend time with them. Amending her relationship with Ellis came at a sacrifice to her self-esteem and pride, with Violet having to apologise to Ellis after every argument to maintain their relationship. Taking both these factors into account, Violet and Spencer decided to move back to Guadalajara, Mexico for the final years of their lives, prioritizing spending time with both their sons over Violet's siblings and extended family. Violet sadly died at the age of 94 from old age, leaving behind her husband, two sons, and grandson. Bitlife Stats '''Happiness: '''Varies '''Health: '''Varies '''Smarts: '''Low '''Looks: '''High (80-90%) Category:BitLife Characters